House Call
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: More Chibi Cheetor! It's the Evil Checkup of DOOM!


CHIBI CHEETOR  
"House Call"

"No. NO. NONONONONONOOOOOOO!!!" Cheetor screamed and wailed, clinging to the doorframe of Metroplex with all his might.  
"Come on, Cheetor… you have to!" Jazz grunted, pulling on Cheetor's legs with every word.  
"No!" Cheetor strained to pull himself closer to the Autobot base.  
"Yes!" Jazz finally pulled Cheetor free, but the little catbot slumped out of Jazz's arms and ran inside.  
"Denied!" Cheetor hollered, racing full speed into Prime.  
"Where's the fire, kiddo?" Optimus asked, picking Cheetor up.  
"No… no… gotta get away… gotta hide…" Cheetor transformed and tried scrambling out of Prime's grasp, but the big Autobot just put a hand on the back of Cheetor's head and snuggled the Maximal against his chest.  
"Thanks for catching the little guy, Optimus." Jazz ran up to the Autobot leader.  
"Jazz, what are you trying to do to him?" Optimus asked, petting Cheetor's head.  
"It's time for his check-up." Jazz jerked his thumb down the hall towards the med lab. "And he's being belligerent."  
"Am not!" Cheetor's muffled voice emanated from Prime's grasp.  
"Are too, and you don't even know what it means." Jazz shot back, as Cheetor popped his head out from between Optimus' fingers. 

Cheetor stuck his tongue out at Jazz, and ducked back down.  
"I'll take him." Optimus started walking towards the med lab with Jazz.  
"NOOOO!!!!" Cheetor started clawing at Optimus' hands, trying to break free.  
"He's got …sharp… claws for such a little guy." Optimus winced when Cheetor hit a joint.  
"Yeah." Jazz nodded sheepishly. "Cheetor, calm down."  
"No!" Cheetor screamed.  
"If you don't, you can kiss 'I.T. Ninjas VI' goodbye." Jazz leaned in next to Prime's hands. 

Silence reigned for a few seconds, then Cheetor muttered, "…I still dun wanna go."  
"Tough." Jazz shrugged, as the trio approached the doors of the med lab.  
"Wull… is Jag there?" Cheetor peered out from Prime's grasp.  
Jazz looked in the window. "Yup. Everyone's in there but you."  
"Meh." Cheetor gently pried himself free of Optimus' grasp, jumped down, and opened the door, strolling in.  
"Primus, I hate that kid sometimes." Jazz sighed, shaking his head. 

Inside the med lab, Cheetor nodded once to Primal, Rattrap, and Rhinox, who were all sulking on a couch. Jagris was in the corner, playing with Panthera and Dinobot.  
"Hey." Cheetor sat down on the floor next to the jaguar femme.  
"You didn't come willingly, did you?" Dinobot asked.  
"No. Why?" Cheetor cocked his head.  
"They've got a needle this big." Dinobot held his hands as far apart as he could. "And they jam it in. Goes clear through your arm." 

Cheetor's eyes popped open, and his lip started to quiver. "Really?"  
"No." Panthera shook her head. "Stop being a doofus, D.B."  
Panthera grabbed Dinobot's chestplate and judo flipped him onto his back. "It's nothin' Cheets. Trust me. …And you get an energon lollypop afterwards."  
"That's why most of us are here." Jagris shrugged. "The only bad thing is, the Preds are here too. Pop Op felt like being 'nice' and invited the D'Cons over."  
"Where are they?" Cheetor asked, looking around.  
"Inside. They decided to just get it over with in one fell swoop." Panthera jerked her thumb towards the swinging doors that separated the waiting area with the actual medical bays.  
"Oh." Cheetor nodded, as Megatron II came out, tailed by Maelstrom and Starscream, the little t-rex bawling his eyes out and clutching the upper part of his left arm.  
"Don't go in there! That guy's a maniac!" Megatron II wailed.  
"Don't you talk about my daddy! I'll kick your skidplate!" Stripe menaced from her perch in Brute Force's lap.  
Megatron II stuck his tongue out at the skunk, and stormed out. Maelstrom shook his head sadly as he and the Air Commander followed. 

"Next!" Ratchet stuck his head out into the waiting area. "Ah. Dinobot… Come with me."  
Dinobot's eyes widened in fear, and he stole a glance at his cousin, who merely shrugged. "Then next time, when I tell you not to be a doofus, don't be a doofus."  
The little raptor whimpered as he took Ratchet's hand and followed him in. 

Silence reigned over the group for a few moments, before an ear-splitting shriek emanated from the room.  
Dinobot came out with an energon lollypop in his mouth and a Bumblebee bandage on his arm.  
"Didn't hurt a bit." Dinobot grinned around the lollypop.  
"Says you." Ratchet came out from the med bay with a tourniquet wrapped around his finger. "If you ever do that again, Dinobot, I'm going to have First Aid file your teeth down."  
Dinobot smacked a hand over his mouth protectively. "I'll be good."  
"Right. …Cheetor, you're next." Ratchet rolled his eyes.  
Cheetor went wide eyed. "…"  
"C'mon, kiddo. The faster you get this over with, the faster you can go home and watch TV." Ratchet waved Cheetor over.  
"Okay…" Cheetor nodded, following Ratchet into the med bay. 

Inside, Ratchet put Cheetor up on a table.  
"This is just to make sure you don't get sick." Ratchet brought out a little needle. "Just relax and count to three."  
"M-hm…" Cheetor nodded. "One… two… three. …Hey, what happened to the shot?"  
"Oh, I did that on one and a half. You weren't even paying attention." Ratchet smiled. "…Sideswipe or Sunstreaker?"  
"What?" Cheetor looked at Ratchet like he was crazy.  
"What kind of bandage would you like? Sideswipe or Sunstreaker?" Ratchet repeated.  
"Oh. Sideswipe." Cheetor nodded.  
"And your lollypop." Ratchet held up a container to Cheetor.  
"Thanks, Ratchet!" Cheetor beamed, stuffing the lollypop in his mouth and jumping down from the table.  
"No problem, kid. …And tell Jazz I said hi." Ratchet waved as Cheetor left, giving the CMO a thumbs up. 

Cheetor waved to everyone as he left, letting Jazz pick him up once he got outside the waiting room.  
"Was it really that bad?" Jazz asked.  
"No. And Ratchet says hi. I think your six month tune-up is coming soon." Cheetor stuck the lollypop back in his mouth.  
"Great." Jazz muttered. "Anyway, kiddo, it's time for a nap."  
"Nap?" Cheetor looked up at Jazz. "NO NAP!!!"  
Cheetor jumped down from Jazz's arms, transformed, and made a mad dash down the hallway, Jazz hot on his heels.  
"Cheetor!" Jazz hollered.  
"I don't care! You can have my video games! I'll learn Quintesson! I'll clean my room! I just don't want a nap!" Cheetor screamed around a corner, taking off for the nearest exit.  
"Here we go again…" Jazz sighed to himself, transforming and peeling off after the cheetah. 

THE END 


End file.
